Desert Love
by LilAnimeLuva04
Summary: This is a story of a presitess thats kidnapped by the one and only And very sexy x3 Ryou Bakura, along with her friend by Malik.


**Desert love****  
**By LilAnimeLuva04

**Kiki-chan:** Aloha people :O! Welcome to my Yu-gi-oh fic I hope enjoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Yu-gi-oh characters…though I wish to god I did so I could get rid of Tea DOWN WITH TEA ….on to the story >.>;

"Yoko!" A cheery voice called out down the crowded hallway. I lifted my head up as my best friend plowed her self into my back "Yoko!" She yipped nuzzling my cheek. "K-Kito!" I whined as I waved my arms about to keep my balance with her clinging to my back. "Why weren't you at lessons or prayers today?" Kito glaring down at me as she hopped off my back, I –being a somewhat shorter- looked up at her blankly. "Oh Nyoko…" She sighed and shook her head her long blonde braid bobbing as she did. Kito or lovely little Kit as the priestess loved to call her was my best and only friend in this god for sake'in place… Heh I made a funny, god for sake'in place and I live in a temple and…well ah forget it way over your head people. Anywho, Kito was well over 5'8 , while I compared to her was a squat 5'5 ½. Kito had long beautiful blonde hair with a fire red streak along the sides, while my hair was boyishly short and black with a streak a purple going along my bangs. Her eyes where bright wide sparkly ocean blue while mine where cat shaped amber with a hint of gold. We where as different as day and night, She cherishes the teachings of the gods while I scoff and look down at it. How Kito and me are best friends…beats the hell out of me.

"Don't you want to be a priestess some day?" Kito's sparkly eyes got dreamy and even sparklier as she dreamed about being a priestess. I snorted loudly "Not really". "Yoko!" She exclaimed and clamped her hands over her ears as if I cursed. "Oh Kito grow up you and I both know I'm not meant for…for this boring life!" I scoffed pointing to the temple, "I'm not meant to love all the gods and what not and become a priestess, you are" added softly, "I am destined something much more different and a lot more exciting" I glanced at some of the priestesses-in-training huddled together and gossiping about Ra knows what. "Kito, Nyoko!" shouted an annoyingly all to familiar shrilly voice. "Head priestess!" Kito chirped and I groaned. "Kito why ever not are you at lesson?" the head priestess tilted her head causing her billizilions of wrinkles move about I had to smoother a giggle as she glared at me. "I was sent to fetch Nyoko" she bowed her head respect. I on the other hand looked up at her matching her glare for glare. "Well Kito this means I have to punish you to" the head priestess sighed running her hand through her red and gray hair. Kito whimpered and I rolled my eyes, "First you two must go to the market and get a few things" she handed Kito a list, "When you have returned you punishment shall to be wash all the temple stair ways". I groaned aloud as Kito sighed. We both bowed and said, "As you wish head priestess". After the head priestess went her way we headed to the market. "God she's a annoying old coot" I heaved a sigh as we walked along the sand covered path to the market. "Nyoko" Kito half giggled half scolded me. I just clasped my hands together behind my head and closed my eyes.

I knew once we hit the market, the hustle and bustle all about people shouting back forth to each other kids darting around underfoot, some sneaking there grubby hands into the pockets of unsuspecting people. "So Kito what's first on the list?" I blinked as some guy bumped into me, "Watch it," he growled at me from under his hood and that sparked my temper. "Oi buddy you bumped into me so you watch it" I growled right back at him as Kito shook her head and muttered something along the lines of "Here we go again". "Quite a temper for a priestess don't you think my friend," the man smiled wickedly his white teeth flashing against his tan skin as the other guy beside him snickered. I growled fisting a hand as Kito grabbed my shoulder, "That is quite enough Nyoko…just let it go and lets go" with that she turned and left me glaring up at the guy. He on the other hand looked down at me, his hood shifted enough that I could see a scar going over his eye and down/across his cheek, did I mention he had red eyes I mean really sexy red eyes that had me frozen where I stood. "Run along little priestess go catch up with your friend" he smirked again, then he twirled around with a dramatic whoosh of his cloak and walked off. I was ready to chase after him and pound the living day lights out of him until Kito called to me, "Come on Yoko this list isn't going to go and buy it self" She giggled at her little joke I other hand didn't quite get it as I scittered after her.

**Hour later**

"We've got the papayas and the parchment" Kito checked off her part of the list, "A sack of flour and a basket of eggs" I smiled as I balanced the basket of eggs on my head with one hand and the sack of flour in the other. "Sugars and spices herbs and bandages" Kito checked her sack, "And milk" I added as I checked my back which held that bucket full of the sloshing white liquid. "Make sure those straps are tight on that bucket" Kito quipped, I just grumbled since I couldn't really do that since my hands where full. We walked for a while in silence till Kito spoke up "You know you where kinda right earlier". "Say what?" I blinked, "About the life in the temple it is rather dull" she sighed and shifted her pack "What we need is a good old adventure and maybe a dash of romance don't'cha think?" she smiled at me over her shoulder. "Uh sure I guess…but your idea of an adventure is tackling the work the priestess give us for after class, and your idea of romance… are to flirt with the priest in training the live in the all male temple across from us" I smirked somewhat smugly when her cheeks turned a faint shade of red. "Well what's your idea of a adventure with a dash of romance?" Kito turned so suddenly that I nearly toppled over her. "Um well" I stuttered as Kito's smile turned smug "Well I suppose if we caught sight of 2 handsome robbers about to rob the temple but they see us and surprised they takes us instead" I finished unable to think of more. "Yoko…that's even stupider then my idea was, No one in there right mind would rob a temple let one filled with women" Kito waved my idea off as we headed down a path, the temple edging way into view. I sighed softly "Guess your right". Little did Kito and me know that a certain guy with red eyes had followed us along with his friend.

**Kiki-chan:** Kinda short for the beginning don't ya think :O but hey its good aint it …anywho, the Bakura I'm using in this fic is the ancient version the uber smexy version x;; he really is smexy with that scar along his eye and across his cheek god he's hawt x.x! Anywho…

Click! Click! CLICK! I wana here those mouse clicking for a review even if it is a flamer and if anyone's interested :o I have some sezzy pictures of ancient Bakura and all ya have to do email me and ask if you want one :3 wouldn't hurt if you reviewed too later days peeps :O


End file.
